


Trina - Art

by pallasite



Series: Behind the Gloves [130]
Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art, Backstory, Canon Compliant, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fan Art, Fanart, Fix-It, Gen, Mars, POV Child, POV Female Character, Psi Corps, Worldbuilding, telepaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasite/pseuds/pallasite
Summary: Fanart of my OC fromthis chapterofBehind the Gloves.“Anna Katrina Carlisle, why were you playing in the construction pit?!”The prologue ofBehind the Glovesishere- please read!





	Trina - Art

**Author's Note:**

> What is this series? Where are the acknowledgements, table of contents and universe timelines? See [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10184558/chapters/22620590).
> 
> If you like _Behind the Gloves_ and would like to send me an email, I can be reached at counterintuitive at protonmail dot com. Do you have questions? Would you like to tell me what you like about this project? Email me!
> 
> I also have an [ask blog](https://behind-the-gloves.tumblr.com/), a [writing blog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pallasite-writes), and a "P3 life" Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/p3-life) with funny anecdotes. :)

Concept by me, art by [ShiRoiXue](https://www.deviantart.com/shiroixue).

Trina Carlisle, eleven years old, standing with a shovel near her town on Mars.

(She does live in a domed town, though for aesthetic reasons we kinda made it look like she’s standing outside without a space suit. If we didn’t, you either couldn’t get a good view of her face, or you couldn’t get a good view of her town.)


End file.
